Time to Watch My Hero Academia
by micbot37
Summary: Second part of the "Time to Watch series". Despite the theater still being a bit beat up Henry(OC) goes ahead and transport the characters of the anime My Hero Academia to his theater. Offering knowledge that could save multiple lives will Midoriya allow the secret of One for All to be revealed? (Next episode is being finished.)
1. Prologue

**Author's note: Welcome everyone, to the second part of the "Time to Watch" series. If you haven't seen/read "Time to Watch Miraculous" then that's okay, just know there will be spoilers to how that ended to those who haven't read it (plus, I haven't posted the finale of that yet so be warned. I know that's not the best idea, but I was really excited to post this.) Also, I am new to this fandom so if you see any mistakes with the characters then criticism is welcome. Characters I think I have down though, because they're easy, is Nezu, Iida, and Bakugo, everyone else is so-so. Just no comments that are going to un-motivate(hate comments) me, those will be deleted on the spot. Also, I am using the English dub for this, and I don't know the Japanese etiquette with names so that won't be included either (I'm sorry readers from Japan) AsterWolf will be helping me a bit though since she is a nerd and she introduced me to My Hero Academia. I also snuck in somethings that you usually see in the anime in this. Anyway let's get started.**

 **Disclaimer: My Hero Academia's characters and Manga belong to their rightful owners, not me. I only own Henry.**

 **Prologue**

It was a normal day for the class 1-A, they had just concluded the sports festival and were now going over codenames for their internships. Some, if not most of them, were excited to spend a week at an agency. Midnight was currently going over the names they had chosen. Little did the class and teachers know something was going to happen today, something that could change their fates.

Not far from UA a portal consisting of gold colors appeared in the sky. A ship came out of it, one that resembled the Lor Starcutter in that one Kirby game. (I like the design of the ship okay). Currently inside was Henry, someone with powers unimaginable, and on top of that from another dimension. He had recently shown the characters of Miraculous their TV show, unfortunately the whole thing ended in disaster. Cat Noir temporarily betrayed the team in order to get his mother back just like his father, Hawk Moth, wanted. In the end he saw the errors of what he was doing and stopped his father.

In the aftermath, the theater Henry used and spent so much time making had been badly damaged. In anger he sent everyone back to their world and erased their memories on top of that. He hoped that the group he had chosen this time wouldn't do the same thing, especially after spending three days straight of rebuilding the theater. It wasn't completely fixed, but it was fixed enough to operate.

"Okay," Henry was talking to himself, "taking the necessary precautions I hid the box in a different location. Since I fixed the projector room and screen I am capable of doing this again, but how am I going to get everyone on this ship." An idea then popped in his head, he remembered something someone said to him in this world.

 _It's okay to act like a villain to get everyone's attention, just don't overdo it._

Henry smiled, _I'm going to have some fun with this one_. He sent the ship forward and readied the horn.

* * *

 **Inside classroom 1-A**

"King Explosion Murder," Bakugo said with his whiteboard facing the class.

Midnight had her finger on her cheek in thought, "You probably shouldn't use something like that."

Kirishima spoke up, "Maybe you name should be "Explosion boy"!"

"Shut Up! Shitty hair!"

HOOOOOOOOOOOOOONK!

The horn startled everyone in the classroom, and even woke Aizawa from his nap. "What was that," the pro hero asked.

"Mwahahahahahaha," laughed someone from the outside. The alarms in the building then went off.

"It's a villain," Midoriya said in fear.

Iida took action, "Everyone remain calm! As your class rep I strongly encourage you to leave the building in an calm orderly fashion." The class nodded, "Okay, everyone form a line and follow me!"

The class got to the hall with Aizawa and Midnight close behind, but they didn't get much farther as chains broke through the windows and trapped them. Mineta was crying, "Oh no, we're gonna die."

"You guys ain't going anywhere," Henry said from the ship.

 _Is this ship his quirk_ , Aizawa thought as he quickly used his power on Henry, nothing happened. This shocked him, "but how?"

"Answer to that is simple, Eraser Head," Henry retorted, "I'm from another dimension. You're not going to be able to erase what I can do."

All Might, in his buff form, was running down the hall to where the chains were with principal Nezu on his shoulder. All Might made to the chains. "Texas SMAAAAAAAAASH!" nothing. "What but how?"

Nezu looked at the ship and saw Henry, "Everything will be okay All Might," he said.

"How can you say that?"

"Just wait for it." Soon enough All Might saw a flash of light before everything went black.

* * *

 **A few minutes later…**

Henry just got the last of the unconscious characters onto the ship. "Okay that'll do it," he turned the ship around and went back to the portal he opened earlier. "Still need to get some others though, hmm?"

He began thinking, _Gran Torino and Recovery Girl I can teleport to the theater. Hatsume, Shinsou, Kendo, Monoma, and Tetsutetsu will have to be grabbed, along with the rest of the teachers._ Henry quickly dove the ship down and blocked the exit to the school using the chains from earlier to grab who he needed. Once the ones he grabbed were onboard they too fell unconscious, all but one.

"So tell me," Shinsou said, "exactly why are you doing this?" he had that smirk on his face.

"That will be explained later," Henry said and Shinsou went smiling deviously at first, before going wide-eyed as his quirk wasn't working. Henry had him fall unconscious, he then sent the ship back up and through the portal. It closed behind him. Inside the vortex he was coming up on some big looking rocks that were getting in his way. "Didn't know I'd have to do asteroid piloting today, would've worn something different."

Henry quickly maneuvered around some rocks, and in that time Midoriya woke up. "Whoa, where are we." He then took in his surroundings, _We're on the ship,_ he thought, he then turned around to see Henry piloting the ship with Nezu carefully walking up to him.

"I feel like you may have overdone it a bit with the chains," Nezu commented.

"Really, sorry about that. Just got carried away in the fun," Henry noticed Midoriya walking up to the two right now. "Oh, hey Midoriya."

Midoriya was taken back a bit, "How did you know my name? Are you even a villain?"

Henry laughed, "Nope, not a villain, just a quick character I took up there in order to get everyone on board. Now I suggest you hang onto something, things are going to get a bit bumpy." Henry quickly swerved around a couple rocks and Midoriya gripped the handrail.

Midoriya pointed ahead, "We're blocked." It seemed that a spiral of rocks we heading toward them.

"Hold onto something," Henry yelled as his mind screamed one thing, _DO A BARREL ROLL!_ Henry did so as the ship made a complete 360, avoiding all the rocks. Henry then made a turn and the ship approached the theater. "Unfortunately I have to render you guys unconscious again so I can get everyone inside." He snapped his fingers and Midoriya was out like a light.

* * *

When Midoriya woke up he was on the carpet of the theater. "Everyone remain calm, I know this seems scary, but if we stay calm we can get through whatever this is!" Midoriya sat up to Iida waving his arms frantically telling everyone to stop talking.

"Where the hell are we!" Bakugo said in anger.

"It appears we are in some sort of theater," Tokoyami stated.

"Did I ask for your input Birdhead!"

"Geez, Bakugo, you have an even bigger temper in person," Henry said from the projector room, everyone looked towards there.

"Are you the one who brought us here," Aizawa asked deadpanned as always.

"Yep, I'm sure your principal already knows why you're here."

 _What,_ everyone thougt as Nezu was lifted by All Might for a speech. "We were all gathered here today because this young man comes from another dimension. One where he tells me we're characters in an anime. He told me he has the ability to show us and warn us about the future. I felt gathering everyone here was necessary, Henry told me that many lives could be saved with this information."

"How do you know about that, principal Nezu," Iida asked.

"Well, it started yesterday afternoon."

* * *

 _(Flashback time)_

 _Nezu was in the lounge, sipping his tea as always. A portal then opened up and Henry walked out of it. Nezu placed his cup on the table, "I assume you're the one who sent me the letter, correct?"_

" _Yes actually," Henry said sitting down on the stool opposite from the Mice/bear/something. "I've come bearing a warning and an opportunity."_

" _What kind of opportunity is this?"_

" _The opportunity to see into the future," Henry stated, Nezu kept on his smiling face but was intrigued. "Listen, bad things are going to happen to some of your students in Class 1-A in the near future when they go on those internships and the training camp. I'm giving you a chance to allow me to show that class this future, and maybe some things can be avoided."_

" _How do I know this isn't a trap, and important can it be to see this future?"_

" _Well you already know I come from another dimension, what you don't know is that in the dimension I'm from you and all your students are just characters in an anime. Quirks aren't a thing either." Henry showed a picture of the show on his phone. "As for you other question it can be life saving for hundreds, if not, thousands of people."_

 _Nezu took another sip of his tea, "I assume there's a main character important to it all."_

" _Yes, and in truth it's not just class 1-A that needs to see this, I also wish for you, the teachers, Recovery Girl, Shinsou, Hatsume, and a few students from class 1-B to see this as well."_

 _Nezu looked down in thought and then answered, "I'll allow it, when can I expect you."_

 _Henry got up and opened a portal for him to go through, "Around 9:00 AM tomorrow when the students come back from their break."_

" _If I may, can I ask you who the main character is, that way this whole thing will be up to them."_

" _Very well, the main character is…"_

* * *

"What! I'm the main character," Midoriya said in shock.

"WHAT! HOW IS THAT DAMN NERD THE MAIN CHARACTER," Bakugo yelled in anger.

"A dimension where quirks and all of us are fictional, interesting," said Yaoyorozu

"I think the major point is that we get chance to look into our future," Iida said. "With the knowledge we pick up we could potentially avoid striking disaster. At the same time though this means whether we watch this or not is up to Midoriya. Is there any reason behind that?"

Henry thought for a second, "Well, yes actually. Since Midoriya is the main character everyone will see the world the way he sees it, and will hear everything he thinks. Not to mention, he will have the most secrets revealed, and on top of that, in order to look into the future we have to start with the past. When the sludge monster attacked to be exact."

All Might froze at this, _This means One for All is going to be revealed on the spot._ He then went and grabbed Midoriya's shoulder saying, "I think it's best if young Midoriya thinks about this alone, where are the restrooms." Henry pointed to the open curtain below the projector room. "Thank you." All Might sped off.

 _What is your connection to All Might, Midoriya,_ Todoroki thought.

"Now that I think about, what's your name young listener," Present Mic asked Henry.

"Name's Henry, though if were going by your dimension's terms, you can call me Jumper."

"Oh, an English name, I like that!"

A card showed up with the voice that sounded like Present Mic, "The interdimensional wonder: Jumper. He can travel through different dimensions, and bring characters from those worlds into others. At the moment though he can only go through the TV portals, soon enough he should be able to enter the video game portals. The source of his power is an ancient box hidden within the theater."

* * *

Once in the bathroom, alone Midoriya said, "I'm worried All Might, the secret of One for All could be revealed, especially after how long I kept it secret."

All Might reverted back to his true form, "Trust me kid I'm worried too, but when you think about it, this is a trusted group. I'll admit your class, no matter what, always have a universal friendship. Plus, a chance to see into the future, along with that a chance to save so many lives. Even at the cost of my quirk being revealed, I think we should take the offer."

Midoriya looked down and started muttering, "This-is-an-opportunity-of-a-lifetime, what-if-my-friends-turn-their-back-on-me-if-they-found-out-I-was-quirkless-from-the-very-beginning,-and-not-talk-to-me-anymore.-I-don't-think-I-could-ever-deal-with-that."

"Kid, you're muttering," All Might said loudly.

"O-oh, was I!? So-sorry."

All Might put a hand on Midoriya's shoulder in his hero form, "Look kid, I'm not gonna lie I'm worried about this too. Your friends though, they stayed with you through thick and thin so far, even after the number of times you injured yourself using One for All. I trust your friends young Midoriya, the big question is, do you trust your friends?"

Midoriya looked down for a minute and then looked back up with a determined face.

* * *

Everyone in the theater looked back as Midoriya walked back in, "Ok, Henry, we'll look into the future, even if it means some secrets get revealed."

"Good choice," Henry said going to the projector room, "everyone find a seat."

 **Seating arrangements.**

 **Student section  
** **Row 1- Tokoyami, Asui, Uraraka, Midoriya, Iida, Todoroki  
** **Row 2- Bakugo, Kirishima, Tetsutetsu, Jiro, Kaminari, Mineta  
** **Row 3- Hatsume, Shinsou, Sero, Ashido, Monoma, Kendo, Yaoyorozu  
** **Row 4- Aoyama, Sato, Koda, Shoji, Hagakure, Ojiro**

 **Teacher section  
** **Row 1- Snipe, Cementoss,Thirteen, Midnight, Present Mic, Aizawa, Recovery Girl, All Might, Nezu, Ectoplasm. (didn't feel like including all of the teachers sorry)**

 **Gran Torino is in an armchair to the side**

One person in the audience did not favor their seat, mostly because someone else forced him to sit next to them. That person was Monoma, "Kendo, is it really necessary I sit next to you."

"Yes, it's perfectly necessary," Kendo answered. "Especially when you can shut up about class 1-A" Monoma sighed.

"Okay looks like we're ready to start," Henry said as he hit the play button.

 _This is it,_ Midoriya thought.

The episode was starting but the projector then cut off, everyone looked back to see said projector on fire. Henry showed up five seconds later with an extinguisher to put out the fire. After some rewiring he said, "Sorry folks technical difficulties we'll be starting now."

Tokoyami took a look around to see multiple holes in the walls along with bricks on the floor and some shattered lights. "Jumper, was this theater."

"Attacked, yeah. Big accident with the last group I had in here, I've already begun rebuilding but there's a lot more I have to do. You'll probably notice me rebuilding the walls during episodes. The fight also affected the kitchen badly so tables to your right will have food and drinks you can get during the episodes. At anytime if you have to go to the bathroom, please wait till the end of the episode, do it before the end and the show will be paused until that person gets back." The show started back up, "Enjoy."

 _I hope the students will understand,_ All Might thought as the show started.


	2. Izuku Midoriya: Origin

**Author's note: Hope you guys enjoy this, I will be writing this regardless this is part of a series of stories. Also, I am very, very, VERY sorry for this long overdue episode. Writing these will be a bit harder than Miraculous. This is because for Miraculous I was using the transcripts from the FANDOM. That website doesn't have complete transcripts for a ton of episodes. So this will take a bit longer to write and upload since I have to rewatch the episodes, and that in turn leads to procrastination, a lot of it. I am so sorry. Remember the students and staff were pulled out after the sports festival arc but before the Hero Killer arc. Finally, while I am going off the English dub some sentences are a little bit different.**

* * *

 **Izuku Midoriya: Origin**

 **(Camera pans to Young Midoriya crying.)**

The girls of the classes couldn't help but go "AWW!" at that. Mineta was already jealous.

"I wonder why Midoriya's crying, ribbit," Asui said with her finger on her chin as usual. Meanwhile Aizawa frowns at the little Midoriya on screen knowing something is wrong.

Present Mic looked at the erasure hero thinking, _I wasn't expecting him to frown so soon._

 **Young Midoriya:(whimpering) Why are you being so mean? (as they see him standing in front of another kid) You're making him cry, Kacchan! If you keep on hurting him, uh… I'll… uh… I'll stop you myself!**

 _So even while he was so young all he's ever wanted to do was help others,_ All Might thought. _I knew you were the right one, young Midoriya._

 **(Camera pans to young Bakugo and his cronies. He smirks while the other two activate their quirks.)**

 **Bakugo: Hmph. You wanna pretend to be a hero? (makes explosion) You don't stand a chance without a quirk. Deku. (They attack.)**

 _Wait what,_ The class thought.

"What does he mean by that Midoriya," Kirishima asked. "You have, like… one of the strongest quirks in the class. A pretty manly one at that."

"Your quirk must've not manifested yet," Iida said to Midoriya, "You do look pretty young there after all."

 **Midoriya (narrating): Here's the sad truth. All men are not created equal. When I was four years old, I learned that some kids have more power than others.**

The class was speechless, Bakugo was just as much of a bully to Deku than he is now. _Oh no,_ Bakugo thought, _If they showed this then that also means,_ he looked back at the teachers… and Gran Torino. _I'm about to get into some real shit._

Aizawa's frown got frownier, as Mic would say, at the same time he felt some sympathy for Midoriya. No one should face that truth at such a young age.

 **(footsteps)**

 **Midoriya (narrating): But that won't hold me back. If anything it pushes me to do better.**

"Yeah, that's right! Don't let that bully bring you down," Uraraka said encouraging Midoriya. The rest of the class couldn't help but agree.

Midoriya was flustered, _A girl's standing up for me._ Lost for words he said, "Uh… T-thanks, Uraraka."

"Man, I like this music," Kirishima commented.

 **(Midoriya is seen jogging in place waiting for the light. When the light changes he takes off in a run again. He gasps as he sees the villain on the bridge. He is in awe at the sight. An introduction card in green and yellow pops up with the caption reading "Izuku Midoriya")**

Some of the class cheered when they saw their classmate on scene. "Why exactly were you running towards the danger Midoriya," Iida asked. "Is that your normal path to school being blocked, or is that part of your hobby."

"Um… I'm pretty sure that'll be explained soon Iida," Midoriya answered.

 **(Another caption reading "Tatooin Station")**

 **Midoriya: (gasping) That's one huge supervillain!**

"No shit sherlock," Bakugo retorted at the redundancy of the statement.

 **(Theme song plays)**

"Whoa hold on, we have a theme song," Kaminari said in shock. "That's awesome!

"This really is an anime," Yaoyorozu stated in awe.

"You bet it is," Henry said, "this one is my favorite."

They see Midoriya and All Might in that one part. "Secret love child," Todoroki muttered.

Unfortunate for him, this was heard by everyone. "Wait WHAAAT!" All Might and Midoriya yelled in unison. Henry couldn't help but laugh hysterically.

"I can assure you young Todoroki, I'm not Midoriya's father. That's crazy when you think about it," All Might said trying to stop Todoroki's crazy, yet hilarious, theory.

"As much as I hate to debunk it, because it's ridiculously hilarious, All Might is not Midoriya's father," Henry stated. Todoroki slumped in his seat as the theme song continued.

"Hey, look. It's showing all of us!" Sero exclaimed as the separate cards popped up.

"Not us though," Monoma said going into rant mode. "This must be because the creators of this made you guys the main focus. It's pretty clear that as main characters all the bad stuff happens to you. That's why your class is popular, because everything that happens to you is-"

Kendo back handed his neck. "You really need to take things down a notch."

 _So that's why she made him sit next to her,_ everyone thought.

"Well, so you guys know," Henry said pointing to the class 1B students, along with Shinsou and Hatsume. "You guys don't show up until the sports festival arc, in season 2"

"Wow, that's a lot of notebooks, Deku," Uraraka said.

"Yep," Bakugo said, "Damn nerd's been writing in them since we were kids."

After seeing the split screen of Midoriya and Bakugo. "Whoa, you two went to the same school. That's so manly, Midoriya must've taught you quite a bit Bakugo."

"Actually, you may want to keep on watching," Bakugo said as the episode continued. _It's definitely going to happen, the day Henry's showing us is the day Mt. Lady debuted. But that also means it's going to cover all of the events of that day after and in between the battles._

"BOOOOO, Shigaraki," Kaminari said. He then saw All Might throwing all the punches. "YEAAAAH, ALLL MIIIIIGHT!"

"Glad we have a strong teacher," Ashido said watching the screen as Aizawa beats up the bad guys.

"Wait, how come it's showing you and All Might like that," Jiro asked Midoriya.

Bakugo came to a sudden realization as the last part of the theme song ended. One word kept on repeating in his mind. " _Borrowed."_ The episode started back up once the theme song finished.

 **Midoriya (narrating): The first incident was in Qingqing City. (shows a baby giving off light.) An extraordinary child was born who radiated light. (caption is saying Papa, with an arrow pointing at person in question, freaking out.)**

The students and some of the teachers couldn't help but laugh at that. With it being so common now it was rare to see someone freak out about quirks.

 **Midoriya (narrating): After that, reports of people with superpowers popped up across the globe. No one knew what was causing these quirks. Before long, the supernatural became the totally normal. Dreams became a reality. (All Might is shown walking) The world became a superhuman society, with about 80% of the population possessing some sort of uncanny ability.**

Some students, namely Kaminari, widened their eyes at this. "That much of the population," Kaminari said in shock. "You really know your stuff, Midoriya."

"Uh, thanks Kaminari," Midoriya said, still worried about the secrets on him and All Might that are to be revealed.

Gran Torino huffed saying, "Back in my day, that percentage was a third lower."

 **Midoriya (narrating): Our streets looked like scenes from comic books. As cities swirled with chaos and confusion a new profession dominated our collective consciousness. (The villain is seen again as he knocks down power line tower. People begin screaming.) It was an age of heroes.**

 **(Death Arms runs forward and catches the tower.)**

 **Random Citizens #1: Oh, nice! Way to go, Death Arms!**

 **Random Citizen #2: The punching hero! I wish I had a quirk that made me super strong.**

 **(an introduction card is shown in blue for Death Arms.)**

"The introduction cards for the heroes sure are manly," Kirishima said. "Will it do that for us."

"Yep," Henry said, "You'll see your cards later on in the episodes. With an added surprise."

 **Backdraft: (while making a boundary point.) Everyone, please stay back! This area is far too dangerous.**

 **Random Citizen #4: Whoa, the rescue specialist, Backdraft is here? He'll make sure we're okay!**

 **(A card for Backdraft is given a card in red and blue. Midoriya is shown again trying to see the action.)**

 **Random Citizen #6: This guy must be pretty desperate going full monster in the middle of a city. Do you know what happened?  
Random Citizen #5: Just some amatuer. Stole someone's bag and then got himself cornered.  
Random Citizen #6: (as Midoriya is pushing his way through the crowd.)(citizen seems ashamed of the villain.) A quirk like that, and he's just a petty thief.**

"I do have to agree with the citizen," Nezu commented. "It's a shame nowadays that life-saving quirks end up on the villain's side." The other teachers nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile Aizawa looked at Bakugo, the explosion boy was looking a little tense. _Now surprise he feels like that,_ Aizawa thought, _I remember this day as well, that sludge monster must've traumatized him somehow._ Little did Eraser Head know, that wasn't the reason why Bakugo was tensed up like that.

 **(Midoriya continues to make his way to the front.)**

 **Office Worker #1: I got held up. Train's out. Another villain. I'm not sure when I'm going to make it into the office. (sees Kamui Woods)**

"It's also a shame that the villains can get in the way of daily life of the citizens," Snipe said.

"They should at least be thankful now since being caught up in a villain attack is a valid excuse," Cementoss added.

 **Fangirls: (squealing) It's Kamui! We're your biggest fans!**

 _One day all of the girls will be over me like that,_ Mineta thought.

 **(Kamui Woods jumps up to where the villain is. He quickly dodges as the villain tries to hit him.)**

 **Villain: Get away from me or I'll break you toothpick!**

 **Midoriya: (finally making it to the front of the crowd.) This is gonna be good! It's Kamui Woods! (An card in blue and red is shown for said hero.) He may be new, but he's making a big name for himself!**

 **Encouraging citizen #1: One look at the dopey grin I know what you are. A fanboy!**

 **Midoriya: Uh… Sorta.**

"More like completely obvious," Uraraka teased.

 **Kamui Woods: (running towards the villain and pulling off some moves.) Assault, robbery, and the illegal use of powers during rush hour traffic. You are the incarnation of evil.**

"Clearly someone hasn't met Shigaraki yet," Asui said.

"Yes, I don't entirely agree with Kamui on this one," Aizawa said. "While the villain may have pulled multiple crimes at one time that doesn't classify him as an 'incarnation of evil.'"

 **Midoriya: There! His special move!**

 **Encouraging citizen #1: Come on, Tree man, show us somethin' flashy!**

 **Midoriya: The Pre-emptive…**

 **Kamui Woods: ...Binding…**

Some of the class started laughing while Midoriya dug his face into his legs in embarrassment. His classmates already knew he was a fanboy, just not that kind of fanboy. "Really Midoriya," Kirishima said while laughing, "you even remember the name of his special move."

 **Midoriya & Kamui Woods: Lacquered Chain Prison! (multiple branches goes toward the villain.) **

**Mt. Lady: (while coming out of nowhere) Canyon Cannon! (mega kicks the villain. She leaves everyone in shock.)**

"Oh that's right," Hagakure said, "that was the day Mt. Lady debuted."

"Oh yeah, you're right," Ojiro said.

 **Fanboys: Money shot, money shot, money shot.**

"They're just as bad as Mineta," Yaoyorozu said shaking her head in disapprovement.

 **Mt. Lady: Piece of cake for the world's next hottest hero. Hi there, everyone, I'm Mt. Lady. And you don't have to worry about this bum anymore. (sticks out her bottom.)**

Needless to say, everyone looked over to see Mineta drooling. Kaminari then shocked him. Mineta then yelled, "Why can't you just let me daydream!"

"If I didn't know any better Midnight, I'd say she's out to become more popular than you," Snipe said. Jealousy runs over Midnight.

Gran Torino was still watching Mineta as he sighed and muttered to himself, "Kids these days."

 **Kamui Woods: (While the fanboys were chanting Midoriya took out his notebook.) Wait, she's getting all the credit?**

 **Midoriya (narrating): With the rise of superpowers came an explosive increase in criminal activity. (while Mt. Lady was shrinking down.) While governments were stuck trying to figure out how to reform laws with Quirks in mind, courageous people started performing heroic acts to keep our cities safe. Protecting us against villains who abused their powers for evil. With overwhelming public support, heroes found an official place as peacekeepers, overseen by the government. Those who performed the best were paid the most and got all the fame and glory. Their careers depended on their ability to stay in the spotlight. (The image changes to something else.)**

"Wait, why is it showing it like that," Kaminari asked, "that doesn't look too pleasant."

"Well, I can understand it completely," Aizawa said. "If you stay popular you can probably keep the hero career going for a couple decades at most. However, if someone goes too far down and barely becomes noticeable then there's a good chance that they may retire."

"Don't think any of us could've said that better ourselves," Present Mic said.

"What about you Aizawa-sensei," Kirishima asked, "I thought you're an underground hero, they don't get the spotlight as much."

"Yes, but that's because they do their work during night hours when news teams aren't too frequent and when most citizens are asleep. The government can still look at the traffic cams to see which heroes did work during the night. Not to mention, the police records all villain attacks and which heroes stopped it."

The class nodded in understanding and looked back at the screen.

 **Midoriya: (with his notebook out.) Gigantification, huh? Well she's definitely got the looks and attitude to be a crowd favorite, and her Quirk is quite showy, but it'll be kinda hard for her to get around much in the city without damaging a lot of things. That means, she might not be very useful.**

' _Thank goodness we can understand him when he's muttering in this show,'_ The class thought.

 **Encouraging citizen #1: (popping onto the screen) What's that fanboy? You taking notes over there? you want to be a hero as well, huh?**

 **Midoriya: Ah! Yes! More than anything!**

 **(title card saying. Episode 1: Izuku Midoriya: Origin)**

"So this is your origin story, this is must show us what your motivations are to become a hero," Iida said. "I apologize in advance if we find out anything you wish to have kept a secret, Midoriya."

Midoriya paled for a second, "It's okay. After all, I knew the risks but I said yes anyway, right?" Iida nodded and turned back to the screen. ' _They are going to learn the truth soon, that I really was quirkless for most of my life,'_ Midoriya thought.

 **(A school is shown with the caption "Aldera junior high" above)**

 **Teacher: So. As third-year students, it's time for you all to think seriously about your futures and what you want to do with your lives. I could pass out the career aptitude tests, but why bother? (he grabs the papers and tosses them into the air) I know you all want to go to the hero track!**

 **(the camera zooms out to show the whole class using their quirks.)**

"That's a bold assumption," Tokoyami stated.

Kaminari was laughing on the other hand, "Is that one kid pulling his eyes out of the sockets. That's one of the most ridiculous Quirks I've ever seen."

"What a doof," Jiro quietly said.

"Well, in the kid's defence, Kaminari, a Quirk like that could be useful for recon missions," Thirteen said.

"Hey, Deku, how come you aren't showing your Quirk," Uraraka asked.

"Something tells me you're about to find out."

 **Teacher: Yes, yes, you've got some very impressive Quirks. But no power usage allowed in school! Get ahold of yourselves!**

 **Bakugo: (with his feet on the desk.) Hey teach! Don't lump me in with the rest of these losers. I'm the real deal, but these guys'll be lucky to end up as sidekicks to some busted D-lister. Heh. (Introduction card for "Katsuki Bakugo" appears.)**

"Aizawa," Snipe started, "this one student of yours seems to have an ego."

Aizawa did a small nod before saying, "Bakugo's like that, keeps on bragging about how he's the best out of all the students. I'm sure All Might and Midnight know what I'm talking about."

"The fact he went out of control at the Sports Festival, even after he bested Todoroki was quite worrying," Midnight said.

 **Random student #1: You think you're better than us, Katsuki?!**

 **Bakugo: Let's go, I'll take you all on!**

 **Teacher: Huh. You've got impressive test results. Maybe you will get into UA high.**

 **Random student #2: He's going to try for that national school?**

 **(Midoriya hides his face)**

 **Random student #3: Doesn't that school have a .2% acceptance rate!**

 **Random Student #4: It's impossible to get in!**

 **Bakugo: That's exactly why it's the only place worthy of me. (jumps onto his desk) I aced all of the mock tests. I'm the only one in this school who stands a chance at getting in. I'll end up more popular than All Might himself, and be the richest hero of all time! People all across the world will know who I am. And it all starts at UA high!**

"Well, at least he has goals," Present Mic said. "A big one at that."

All Might laughed before saying, "That's quite the goal young Bakugo, but be warned it won't be an easy task. You might not make it."

Bakugo turned his head saying, "We'll see about that All Might, I will become the number 1 hero, and no one will stop me."

 **Teacher: Oh yeah, Midoriya, don't you wanna go to UA too? (Bakugo freezes, Midoriya flinches, and all the students looks towards Midoriya's direction.)**

"Except him maybe," Todoroki said while Bakugo growled, literally.

 **(all the students start laughing, Midoriya yelps)**

"Why are they laughing at you, ribbit," Asui asked.

"You'll see," Midoriya said slumping in his chair. Uraraka gave him a friendly pat on the back.

 **Random Student #4: Midoriya! You're kidding, right?**

 **Random Student #3: There's no way you're getting in the hero course without a quirk!**

 _What,_ The class and teachers thought. All Might silently whistling to himself as Gran Torino facepalmed at how obvious his student was being.

"I will not allow Midoriya to be attacked with questions right now," Henry said as he was using his powers to fix a hole. "You get your answers in throughout the next few episodes!"

 **Midoriya: Well, they actually got rid of that rule. I could be the first one.**

"For the other courses yes, but when it comes the hero course Midoriya, there's no way you'd get in without a Quirk," Aizawa said, slightly coldly. Recovery Girl nudged him, now was not the time.

 **Bakugo: (Blows up Midoriya's desk.) Listen up, Deku! You're even worse than these damn rejects, you Quirkless, wannabe. You really think they'd let someone like you in when they could have me?**

 **Midoriya: Huh, no wait! You've got it all wrong! Really! (backs up)I'm not trying to compete against you. You gotta believe me! It's just that I've wanted to be a hero since I was little. I may not have Quirk, but that doesn't mean I can't try, right?**

 **Bakugo: You'd never be able to hang out with the best of the best. You'd die in the exams. (the image changes to something dark.)**

"Why didn't the teacher stop any of that," Cementoss said.

"Why do they look like that," Hagakure asked slightly out of fear, also clinging to Ojiro's arm.

"It's like Henry told us," Yaoyorozu said, "Midoriya's the main character, that means we see things the way he sees it. And apparently he sees this scene as something pretty scary."

"Yeah, you're probably right," Midoriya said.

"I'm still confused on why they say you're Quirkless, but like Henry said, we get our answers later," Iida said as the episode continued.

 **Bakugo: Defenseless Izuku. This school's already crappy. You really want to embarrass it more by failing so hard?**

"I'm beginning to worry about Midoriya's self-worth," Aizawa said. "Perhaps we should get him some counseling."

"I agree and maybe we should do something about that ego Bakugo has," Thirteen said.

"Something tells me 'ego' isn't the way to put it anymore," Present Mic said.

 **(The scene changed to a random street with the time setting of "PM 0:02" as well as "the same city")**

"Or where I live 12:02 PM," Henry commented while passing by.

 **(A woman screams)**

 **Worker: Hey get back here! Someone stop that monster. (said monster was making off with a bag of cash)**

 **Sludge Villain: Yell, all you want, sucker, this cash is mine.**

Kirishima had a sudden realization and turned to Bakugo saying, "Oh, it's that day isn't it." Bakugo didn't say anything but silently nodded in response.

 **Random citizen #7: Dude, where are all the heroes?**

 **Random citizen #8: (as a skinny man is walking out of a market) Weird, normally someone would swoop in right away.**

 **Random citizen #9: Maybe they're still busy from that scene this morning. 'Member when we didn't have to worry about randos with Quirks all the time?**

 **Random citizen #7: (as the skinny man goes into hero form) Seriously there's no stopping 'em.**

 **All Might(hero form): Yes there is. (citizens look behind them and gasp.) You know why? (The sludge villain looks back and becomes very scared.) I am here.**

"Wait was that really All Might," Tetsutetsu asked in shock. All Might started sweating nervously.

"That can't be him," Kendo said, "the man we saw before was so skinny."

"While this is raising a lot of question, we should be patient they may be answered," Iida said. With that the classes stop talking and looked at the screen.

 **(A title card comes up once and then shows up again.)**

"I guess that's the halfway point of the episode," Yaoyorozu said.

 **(The scene switches back to the school, the students are leaving.)**

 **Random Student #5: We should go to karaoke tonight.**

 **Random Student #6: Yeah let's go.**

 **Midoriya: (while scrolling through his phone.) Man. That fight from this morning is all over the news. Better write some notes down before I forget anything. (Bakugo snaches the notebook) Uh-**

 **Bakugo: I dunno what you think you're doin', Deku, but were not done.**

 **Bakugo crony #1: Whatcha got? His diary?**

 **Bakugo crony #2: Huh? Don't tell me you're taking notes on how to be a hero? That's pathetic. (The caption read "Hero Analysis for the future")**

"Really? Then how come I don't see you in this school while Midoriya's is," Aizawa said. He frowned a bit when he heard Nemuri silently whisper "Dadzawa" in his direction.

 **Bakugo crony #1: He's delusional!**

 **Midoriya: Yeah, real funny guys. Just give it back. (Bakugo explodes the notebook, Midoriya screams) That's so mean. (Bakugo tosses the book out the window causing Midoriya to scream even more.)**

"Why do you have to be so mean," Uraraka yelled in her friend's defense.

"Uraraka," Henry said as he was now floating above the group so he could fix a light, "I'd wait about another two minutes, then you'll be really mad."

Uraraka sat back down while Bakugo thought, _Thanks for selling me out you little piece of shit._ He could feel Aizawa's glare.

 **Bakugo: Most first-string heroes show potential early on. People look at them and just know they're destined for greatness. When I'm the only student from this garbage junior high that gets into UA, people'll start talkin' about me like that. They'll realize I'm legit, the next big thing. That not ego talking, I just know I'm good.**

 **Bakugo crony #1: Ego...**

Hagakure couldn't but chuckle, "Even his friends thought he had a big ego."

Bakugo growled at the screen and said to himself, "That bastard."

 **Bakugo: (places his hand on Midoriya's shoulder, his hand starts to smoke.) Here's a little word of advice, nerd. Don't even think of applying. Or else.**

 **Bakugo crony #1: That's just sad. I thought you at least had some fight in you.**

 **Bakugo crony #2: He finally gets it. He'll never be a hero. Better to find out now instead of later, I guess.**

 **Bakugo: (stops)**

Bakugo grew a slight face of fear, _shitshitshitshitshitshit, don't say it._ He'll never admit this but he actually regretted his next choice of words later on that day.

 **Bakugo: Y'know, if you really want to be a hero that badly, there actually might be another way. Just pray that you'll be born with a Quirk in your next life. Then, take a swan dive off the roof of the building.**

The was a long moment of silence, then Henry started a countdown because he knew someone would charge. "3...2...1.."

"YOU BIG BULLY," Uraraka yelled as she leapt from her seat and went straight for Bakugo. Aizawa quickly used his cloth to restrain her all while the rest of the class was in an uproar.

"SERIOUSLY! THAT WAS SO UNMANLY!" Kirishima yelled.

"DID YOU NOT THINK ABOUT YOUR CHOICE OF WORDS! WHAT IF MIDORIYA ACTUALLY JUMPED OFF THAT ROOF!"

"IIDA'S RIGHT, YOU WOULD'VE INSTIGATED A SUICIDE," Yaoyorozu yelled.

"THAT'S ENOUGH EVERYONE," Aizawa said, still holding Uraraka in the cloth. "Bakugo, we WILL have a discussion about this after the episode." He finally let go of Uraraka who was now being restrained by Iida. "And, if I had known about this I would've expelled you day one."

Nezu took a sip from his tea and said, "Settle down everyone, while it's true Bakugo will be punished for this, we probably shouldn't damage the theater more than it already is."

"Please don't," Henry said.

"Uhhh, this was junior high for him. We didn't have responsibility over him then, I'm not sure we can punish him for this," Present Mic said being the voice of reason.

"No but we can still show discipline," Ectoplasm said.

Everyone went back to their seats, as Aizawa sat down he said, "This is why I feel the exams are irrational, we have no idea who we're letting into the school personality wise."

"I agree with Aizawa on this one," All Might said. "Perhaps we should work on background checks before the next exam. As for young Midoriya we may want to set up that counseling thing when we get back." The other teachers nodded in agreement as the episode continued.

 **Bakugo: (after Midoriya growls at him.) Something wrong? (Midoriya instantly cowers again.)**

 _I guess he didn't have the privileged life I thought he had,_ Shinsou thought. _In fact, that was much worse than mine._

 **(The scene changes to outside the school.)**

 **Midoriya: That idiot. You can't go around telling people to kill themselves. What if I really jumped, what would he do then?**

 _Thank god he didn't take it to heart,_ All Might thought.

 **Midoriya: (notices his notebook in the koi pond) My dreams have turned into fish food. That's enough give it back. Dammit. (the camera goes to the notebook again) Stupid jerk.**

 **Young Midoriya: (as the screen blurs to reveal a flashback.) Mom, hurry! (skids to a stop.)**

All the girls went, "AWW," again. Mineta couldn't take it anymore and yelled, "Dang it, Midoriya, why do you have to get all th-" a piece of tape suddenly went over his mouth. He couldn't take it off.

"Sorry kid, couldn't listen to your annoying words anymore," Henry said.

 **Young Midoriya: C'mon Mom, It's computer time!**

 **Inko: Already?**

 **(scene switches to Midoriya's bedroom, All Might posters and merchandise are shown.)**

 _Would you look at that, even when he was kid he was a fanboy,_ All Might thought.

The classes snickered a bit at Midoriya's room full of All Might stuff, all while Midoriya sank into his seat in embarrassment.

 **Young Midoriya: Ugh. Faster! Let's go!**

 **Inko: Jeez, I think you've added 10,000 views to this one yourself, Izuku. I don't know why you like it, I think it's scary.**

 **Midoriya(narrating): The video I loved was an old one. Disaster footage from a long time ago. But more importantly, it was the debut of the greatest hero the world has ever known.**

 **Bystander #1(video): Who is he? The guy's already saved 100 people at least, and it hasn't even been ten minutes. This is… This is Crazy! I can't believe it!**

"Oh wait, I remember this video," Kaminari said. "I used to watch it all the time myself."

"I'm sure we've all watched it at least once in our childhood," Kendo said, Monoma didn't say anything, mostly because he was still out.

 **Bystander #2(video): (after laughing is heard) Look, he's got more!**

"Why does this music have to be so good," Kirishima said, shedding a tear.

 **(young Midoriya begins to get really excited.)**

 **All Might(video): Fear not, citizens. Hope has arrived. (young Midoriya's eyes gleam.)**

The class laughed again at Midoriya's fanboy habits.

 **All Might: Because I am here.**

 **Young Midoriya: (looks as if there's wind in his hair.) He's the coolest in the universe! And once I get my Quirk, I'm gonna be a hero just like him! (imitates All Might's laugh while Inko shows a saddened expression.)**

"Deku, why is your mom like that," Uraraka asked.

 **Doctor: Sorry kid, it's not gonna happen. (young Midoriya becomes as white as a ghost. The All Might figure falls to the floor.)**

Everyone but All Might and Midoriya gasp. "Well that was blunt," was Tokoyami's only comment.

"So, you really were Quirkless," Iida asked as Midoriya sadly nodded. "I don't understand, but it's like we've been told, we get our answers in the next few episodes."

 **Inko: Oh, dear. So you really think there's something wrong, then? Most of the other kindergarteners in his class have begun to show signs already.**

 **Doctor: My records say you're a fourth-generation Quirk user. What powers do you and the boy's father have?**

 **Inko: Nothing too special. I can float small objects towards me, and my husband breathes fire. (She floats the All Might figurine to her) They're useful enough. I suppose.**

"If you did get a Quirk that combined your parents Quirks it would be something like pyrokinesis," Iida concluded, Midoriya nodded.

 **Doctor: Izuku should have already manifested one of these Quirks or a combination of both, but after viewing his X-rays I don't think he's going to. (the camera panned to a X-ray of Young Midoriya's foot) You see, when superpowers first began appearing, many research studies were conducted, and doctors learned that a link between bones in a person's foot and their likelihood of getting a Quirk. People with powers have one joint in their pinky toe. Their bodies have evolved into a more streamlined version of the human form. As you can see here Izuku has two joints in his pinky, like roughly 20% of the population these days. Based on evidence that's available I think it's safe to say that your child isn't going to develop a Quirk. (Young Midoriya looks devastated.)**

"That man should have his license revoked," Recovery Girl said. "If I was the one that would have to break to the young I would've done it more softly."

Midoriya looked down in sadness and was shedding tears from watching the memory. Uraraka pulled Midoriya into a hug.

 **(The scene goes back to Young Midoriya's bedroom, but now the lights are off, a more sad music is playing, and video is also playing.)**

 **Bystander #1(video): Who is he? The guy's saved 100 people at least and it hasn't been ten minutes. This is… This is crazy! I can't believe it.**

 **Bystander #2: Look, he's got more!**

 **All Might(video): Fear not, citizens. Hope has arrived. Because I am here.**

 **Young Midoriya: (sadly now) See that Mom? There's always a smile on his face, no matter how bad things get. Even when things seem impossible, he never gives up. (the chair turns around to see tears in Young Midoriya eyes, barely holding on.) Do you think… I can be a hero too?**

Quite a few students could feel their hearts shatter, Uraraka mainly, and Kirishima was crying because of the music.

 _Young Midoriya,_ All Might thought, he was no longer smiling. _If only I had known at the time, I would've let you down easier when you asked me the question that day._

 **Inko: (runs and hugs Young Midoriya) I'm sorry Izuku. I wish things were different. (The tears start to go down Young Midoriya's face.)**

Uraraka could only hug her friend tighter, Iida gave Midoriya a friendly pat on the back.

 **Midoriya(narrating): Mom, that's not what I needed you to say. Couldn't you see? My world was shattering before my eyes. There was only one thing I wanted to hear. (the scene goes back to the present with Midoriya walking through a tunnel.) I made a decision that day. No matter what anyone else thinks, I have to believe in myself. And I'll keep smiling just like him.**

 _Even after everything that happened he still doesn't give up even though the odds were greatly stacked against him… this kid,_ Aizawa thought.

 **(Starts laughing like All Might as sludge forms behind him. Midoriya looks behind him and suddenly becomes very scared.)**

 **Midoriya: A villain?**

 _Deku was attacked by that bastard too,_ Bakugo thought in shock.

 **Sludge villain: You'll make a perfect skin suit for me to hide in, kid. (Midoriya starts to run but is grabbed by the villain. He starts putting himself into Midoriya.)**

"No, Deku! Don't die," Uraraka said in worry.

"Uh," Iida said in confusion, Midoriya shrugged. "Uraraka, Midoriya is sitting right here."

"Then I guess she really cares about Midoriya, ribbit," Asui said.

 **Sludge villain: Don't worry kid, I'm just taking over your body. It'll be easier for both of us if you don't fight back. It'll only hurt for a minute. You'll feel better soon.**

 **Midoriya:(trying to grab the villain while thinking)** _ **I can't… breathe!**_

 **Sludge villain: Grab all you want kid, I'm made of fluid. Thanks for the help. You're a hero to me, kid.**

"Now that's just wrong," Ashido said in fury. "I don't care if Midoriya's sitting right here, someone save him!" Midoriya was starting to curl up a bit due to what was on the screen.

 **Sludge villain: I had no idea he was in the city. I gotta get out of here fast before he tracks me down.**

 **Midoriya:** _ **My body...Getting...weak...I...I think I'm dying. No way. This can't be the end. Somebody! Help!**_

 **(The manhole pops open, the Sludge villain gasps as All Might appears before him.)**

 **All Might: Have no fear, you're safe. (theme music plays)**

"Not quite yet he is," Cementoss said. All Might rubbed his neck, he knew he would be able to save Midoriya regardless but he probably jumped the gun by saying that early.

"This music _,_ " Kirishima said, tearing up again. "It's so perfect."

"Can you go five minutes with tearing up over the music," said on of Shoji's duplicate mouths.

"Nope."

 **All Might: Now that I am here, that is. (the Sludge villain tries to attack but All Might quickly dodges. As the villain sends a second fist, he stomps his foot and uses his own punch.) Texas… SMASH!**

 **Sludge villain: I can't...hold...together! (the villain explodes and Midoriya is freed.)**

Multiple students cheered.

 **Midoriya: Is that...All...Might?(faints)**

 **All Might: (while repeatedly slapping Midoriya's face.) Hey! Wake up! Hey- (Midoriya wakes up.) Thought we lost you there. (Midoriya realizes who he's looking at and screams as he scrambles backwards.) Well, looks like you're moving around alright.**

All of the students sans Bakugo, Todoroki, and Shinsou were laughing hysterically. "I guess that's one way to react to your favorite superhero," Sato said.

Monoma finally woke up after getting backhanded and looked at the screen. "What did I miss, Kendo," he asked.

"I'll explain it to you after the episode's over," Kendo replied.

Meanwhile, All Might had just gotten wacked by Recovery Girl's stick. The hero then said, "That is not a way to wake someone up."

"Can you blame me, I was running out of time," All Might whispered back. _In fact if they're going to reveal my true form, then they might want to do it soon, I only got twenty minutes left._

 **All Might: Sorry about that back there. I didn't mean to get you caught up in my justicing.**

 _Is that even a word,_ Everyone but All Might thought.

"On google docs it counts as a word," said Henry. (true fact)

 **All Might: Usually I pay more attention to keeping bystanders safe. But it turns out this sewer system is pretty difficult to navigate. (laughs) Anyway, you were a big help. Thank you! (holds up a bottle containing the villain) I've captured the evil-doer.**

"Moi would've found something more effective," Aoyama says.

"In my defense I was supposed to be off duty, even then heroes must always be ready to act and improvise." said All Might. "I was pretty lucky to find that bottle in the first place.

 **Midoriya:** _ **This most amazing hero in the entire world… All Might! The real thing. In the flesh. Standing right in front of me! He looks so much cooler in person!**_ **(breaks from his stupor) Holy crap. I gotta get an autograph, I've got a pen around here somewhere. (notices his notebook.) Please sign my notebook. (opens it to find All Might's name printed across two pages. Midoriya sceams.) He already did! (starts to bow at a fast rate.) Thank you so much! This will be an heirloom. A family treasure passed down for generations to come!**

 **All Might: (thumbs up) Uh-huh.**

The students were laughing even more now. Shinso and Bakugo still weren't joining in but Todoroki gave silent chuckle.

 **All Might: Welp, I've gotta get this guy to the police so they can take care of 'im. Stay out of trouble. See you around!(crouches down.)**

 **Midoriya: Wait. You're leaving? Already?**

 **All Might: Pro heroes are constantly fighting time as well as enemies.**

 **Midoriya:** _ **He can't go yet. There's still so many questions I have to ask him.**_

 **All Might: Now stand back. I'm taking off. (jumps high into the sky with extreme force.) Thanks for your continued support! Huh? (looks behind him to see Midoriya clinging onto his leg. The skin on his face was flapping.)**

While a few students were laughing at the turn of events, Iida went to scolding. "Do you have any idea how dangerous that was Midoriya, you could've died!"

"I had a very important question to ask him Iida," Midoriya said quickly with his hands up in innocence.

 **All Might: Hey, hey, hey what do you think you're doing? (starts to try and shake Midoriya off his leg.) Let go! I love my fans, but this is too much!**

 **Midoriya: Now way! We're flying! If I fall now, I'll die!**

 **All Might: (stops) Oh! That's a good point.**

 **Midoriya: I just have a lot... of questions to ask you personally! You're my all-time favorite hero, All Might, please…**

 **All Might: Okay, okay! I get it. Just keep your eyes and mouth shut. (midoriya does so. All Might looks around and coughs while doing so, a little blood comes out.)** _ **Shit!**_ **(lands on top of a building.)**

"All Might are you okay," Kaminari shouted. "You just leaked blood from your mouth!"

Multiple students were also asking the same things. "Everyone, you find out in the next episode," Henry yelled before unpausing the episode.

 **Midoriya: My whole life just flashed before my eyes.**

 **All Might: Not a very smart move. Bang on the door for awhile. Someone will let you in. Now, I have to go. See you on the flip side.**

 **Midoriya: Wait, not yet. One second.**

"You already caused the man enough trouble you damn nerd," Bakugo shouted. He stopped though when he felt Aizawa's glare on him.

 **All Might: No! I don't have any time!**

 **Midoriya: I have to know!**

 **Doctor(flashback): Sorry, kid, it's not gonna happen.**

 **Inko(flashback): I'm sorry, Izuku. I wish things were different.**

 **Bakugo(flashback): Defenseless Izuku. This school's already crappy, you wanna embarrass it more by failing so hard?**

 **Midoriya:** _ **Sometimes I do feel like I'm a failure, like there's no hope for me. But even so. I'm not gonna give up. Ever.**_ **(gains the courage he needed.) Is it possible to become a hero, even though I don't have a Quirk? (All Might stops) I'm a normal kid without any powers. Could I ever hops to be someone like you?**

 _Don't. Cry. Kirishima,_ said person thought as they were barely containing their tears. _The music is so manly._

 **Midoriya(narrating): Meeting All Might was a dream come true. A real miracle. Standing in front of me was the hero I'd idolized most of my life. I didn't realize it at the time, but that chance encounter would change the course of my future.**

"His notebook," Uraraka questioned. Credits then appeared, "Wait that was it?!"

"So much in such little time," Tokoyami said. "That drawing looks like your hero costume.

"What are you running to," Sato asked.

"You think I know," Midoriya asked back.

"Why do they keep showing your pain," Ashido said, angry at the black and white pictures of Midoriya.

The outro finished. "Not done yet," Henry said as the screen changed to show the caption "next time"

"This really is an anime," Yaoyorozu said.

 **All Might(voice): Never fear, adoring public! I am here for the next episode preview! That goo villain… it's taken a boy hostage and is running amok town?**

"Wait how did it get away," Asui asked. Midoriya looked down, still blaming himself for it.

"Looks like a bad battle for the heroes," Iida said as he saw Death Arms get smashed against a wall.

 **All Might(voice): This isn't good! But I can't use my power for much longer or… Oooh! You're a pathetic fraud, All Might.**

This caused a blurry a question to get shot towards the number one hero. Mostly about what was going on with him and the steam. Henry rolled his eyes deciding it couldn't be helped. The episode unpaused as everyone calmed down.

 **All Might(voice): Next time! "What it Takes to be a Hero!" We pros risk our lives, for it's our duty to put our Quirks to the test, and go beyond our limits! Plus Ultra!**

The projector powered down as the episode finished. "That was the first episode," Henry said, lights then came on, "kitchen is still not fixed so your food is over to the side, bathrooms are in the back. We will start the next episode in about ten minutes.

The students made their way to the tables of food while Aizawa led Bakugo to where the kitchen was for their talk. Midoriya stayed in his seat, still worried about the events in the episode to come.

* * *

 **Author's note: I will try to get the next episode out as soon as possible. For now I will answer the reviews left behind in the prologue. Since there's a lot of them you'll have to go into the reviews section to see what these readers said.**

 **Myherogal22: I'm sure you'll like what's to come as this series moves forward.**

 **Guest#1: I keep mixing that up don't I, thanks for telling me.**

 **Pollexx: You bet it will be!**

 **Jonas: Thanks, my main plan for the fourth and final part will be big. Probably the first fanfic series like this to have a planned plot.**

 **Guest#2: I'd rather not do that, sorry.**

 **Annie: This series will continue!**

 **AsterWolf: Yep, I did.**

 **TheCartoonist127: That won't be necessary, I'll have a new cover image up within a few days.**

 **Zathol: I've seen more on both this website and AO3.**

 **ReverseFlash: Well, I don't plan on abandoning this don't worry. And I will only go up to the final episode where the first opening for season 3 is used. (AKA after All Might's battle with All for One at best). This is gonna be a long one.**

 **Gamelover41592: I'm sure you'll like it.**

 **Newage416: You got more.**

 **sunsetskywrites: They aren't main focus but you will be seeing Midoriya x Uraraka throughout.**

 **See you all next time.**

 **P.S. My sister is reading the manga and says, In the manga she remember at one point All For One was also mixed up with One For All. She says it's in chapter 2 of the manga when All Might is explaining how Midoriya will explode if he does not train properly.**


End file.
